


'Tasteful Erotica'

by fairygodpiggy



Series: Promptio Weekend 2018 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood / Dead of Night, Cock Piercing - frenum, Cuddles, Day 2, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Frottage, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nipple Piercings, Promptio Weekend 2018, Sexting, about a year before the roadtrip, brotherhood era, tasteful nudes, totally self-indulgent smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygodpiggy/pseuds/fairygodpiggy
Summary: Promptio Weekend 2018Day 2 - Brotherhood / Dead of NightGladio can't sleep. A text in the middle of the night from Prompto told him that the blond couldn't sleep either. What to do?





	'Tasteful Erotica'

**Author's Note:**

> Brotherhood Era chocobros, set about a year before the roadtrip.  
> Gladio - 22  
> Prompto - 19
> 
> I imagine Gladio has long, luscious locks, before getting the top cut and the sides shaved.

    After trying and failing to fall asleep, Gladio had flicked on the bedside lamp of Noct's spare bedroom, bathing it in a warm glow of light. He'd dug out a book from his duffel bag -  _Flame in the Spark_ , admittedly a god-awful title, but the writing was more realistic than most romances he'd endured. Gladio resigned himself to reading until he couldn't keep his eyes open. He'd spent the past three hours consumed by the plot when a buzz pulled Gladio back into the real world.  
  
    He marked his spot in the book and lifted his phone, cringing at the time, but swiping the screen to unlock it. He wasn't sure who he expected the text to be from, but it definitely wasn't Prompto.  
  
  
             **Prompto (2:46am):**  u awake?  
  
  
    Gladio winced, realizing that the blond - who'd lost their bout of rock-paper-scissors for the spare room - could probably see the lamp light under the door from where he slept in the living room.  
  
  
             **Gladio (2:47am):**  yeah, sorry, did the light wake you? I can turn it off.  
  
  
    A reply didn't come immediately, so the shield set his phone next to the pillow. He opened his book, deciding he'd at least read to the end of the chapter. He bit his lip as it ended on a cliffhanger, but before he could convince himself to read  _just one more_ , he dogeared the page and set the book on the nightstand. He reached out to turn off the lamp, but his fingers barely touched the switch when he heard his phone buzz again.  
  
             **Prompto (2:51am):**  nah no worries dude  
             **Prompto (2:51am):**  can't sleep?  
  
  
             **Gladio (2:52am):**  havin a little trouble, yeah.  
  
  
             **Prompto (2:52am):**  me too  
             **Prompto (2:53am):**  I think I have too much pent up energy  
  
  
             **Gladio (2:53am):**  why does that not surprise me?  
             **Gladio (2:53am):**  you think it might have been that energy drink you had before bed?  
  
  
             **Prompto (2:54am):**  excuse u  
  
  
             **Gladio (2:55am):**  well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
  
  
             **Prompto (2:56am):**  (｡•̀︵•́｡)  
             **Prompto (2:56am):**  gladiooooooooo  
             **Prompto (2:56am):**  stop being so logical! D:<  
  
  
             **Gladio (2:57am):**  give my hoodie back and I'll consider it :p  
  
  
             **Prompto (2:57am):**  NO it's warm! >:p  
  
  
             **Gladio (2:57am):**  good night Prom  
  
  
             **Prompto (2:58am):**  yeah yeah  
             **Prompto (3:00am):**  good night  
  
  
    Gladio clicked the light off and plugged his phone in, placing it on the nightstand to join his book. He got comfortable and closed his eyes, willing his mind to succumb to sleep.  
  
    His efforts were wasted as he tossed and turned for nearly an hour before kicking the comforter off in frustration and sitting up. He held his head in his hands for a few minutes, silently fuming over his sleepless mind. His phone started vibrating over and over again a moment later and the shield heaved a heavy sigh. New texts came flooding in, forcing him to turn off the vibration. This time he was not surprised to see Prompto's name, as if the blond had sensed his restless energy.  
  
  
             **Prompto (4:08am):**  I still can't sleep  
             **Prompto (4:08am):**  ur probably asleep but  
             **Prompto (4:08am):**  I'm just gonna talk  
             **Prompto (4:09am):**  feel free to ignore these  
             **Prompto (4:09am):**  what do u think chocobos dream about?  
             **Prompto (4:09am):**  how early is too early to ring someone's doorbell?  
             **Prompto (4:09am):**  is there proper etiquette on sending nudes?  
  
  
    There were more that followed, but Gladio blinked at the mention of sending nudes. He huffed an amused laugh and shook his head as he typed his replies.  
  
  
             **Gladio (4:12am):**  chocobos probably dream about songs to sing or about running across the hills of Duscae  
  
  
             **Prompto (4:12am):**  aww they totally would! be free little 'bocos!  
  
  
             **Gladio (4:13am):**  definitely any time before noon. If you haven't specifically made plans to meet earlier than noon, there's no reason to ring anyone's doorbell before then.  
  
  
             **Prompto (4:14am):**  agreed. that's just asking for a punch to the face.  
  
  
             **Gladio (4:15am):**  oh, definitely.  
             **Gladio (4:16am):**  and, uh, I guess if you wanna send nudes, only do it if they express interest and ask?  
  
  
             **Prompto (4:17am):**  very fair and polite  
             **Prompto (4:17am):**  ur such a gentleman  
  
  
             **Gladio (4:20am):**  hey, uh...  
             **Gladio (4:20am):**  I never thought I'd have to ask, but you haven't been sending any to people have you?  
  
  
             **Prompto (4:24am):**  what???? no!  
             **Prompto (4:25am):**  .....maybe  
  
  
    Gladio felt his stomach lurch with surprise. He didn't actually expect- didn't think that the Prince's sweet, innocent sunshine friend would... An unanticipated pang of jealousy struck, making his chest feel hollow. Sure, maybe the blond had started catching his attention more and more in the past year or so. Maybe something he refused to address as a crush had begun to stir in the time he was recovering from the injury he'd obtained while protecting Noct.  
  
    Prompto was constantly by his bedside, especially when Noct, Iggy, Iris, or his father couldn't be. The guy was at his beck and call: getting him food and water, fluffing his pillows, helping him change his bandages, and keeping him entertained with movies, games, and lively conversation. Maybe he'd thrown in some flirting here and there, and maybe - at least he felt like - Prompto flirted right back.  
  
    That time together opened up an entirely new dimension of their friendship and a better understanding of each other. It manifested not only in Prompto stealing his hoodies on the regular, but also in... well... ass-slapping competitions. The blond was tiny, but  _damn_  did he put a lot of power behind his hits. Then he had the nerve to scurry away with a wicked grin and a glint in his eyes that said,  _I dare you to get me back_.  
  
    Gladio shook himself out of his thoughts - he had to reply logically,  despite his heart and gut feeling like they were being squeezed.  
  
  
             **Gladio (4:28am):**  Prompto, you're Crownsguard. You can't have pics like that floating around. They could be shared, or leaked, and if someone recognizes your face, it'll reflect badly on Noct and the King.  
  
  
             **Prompto (4:29am):**  yikes full grammar and capitalization ╥﹏╥  
             **Prompto (4:29am):**  but I know, Gladio  
             **Prompto (4:30am):**  that's why I don't put my face in the frame  
             **Prompto (4:30am):**  and it's not like I show off *all* the goods. I just make it... very suggestive  
             **Prompto (4:30am):**  I call it "tasteful erotica"  
  
  
    Gladio stared at his screen for a full minute, unsure if he wanted to laugh at the name or gulp at the fact that Prompto was  _very candidly_  talking about how he took nude photos of himself. He settled on the former for the conversation.  
  
  
             **Gladio (4:32am):**  tasteful erotica? (눈_눈 )  
             **Gladio (4:32am):**  leave it to the photographer to make artsy nudes  
  
  
             **Prompto (4:34am):**  what can I say?  
             **Prompto (4:34am):**  it's a talent ;)  
  
  
    Gladio knew he shouldn't take a single emoticon so seriously, but he couldn't exactly deny they way the damn winky face made his heart strike up a quicker pace. He bit the inside of his cheek as his thumbs hovered over the touchscreen, rereading Prompto's messages while he thought of what to say. He had to choose his words carefully, hoping to the gods that he was interpreting the texts right, and not just seeing what he wanted to see there.  
  
  
             **Gladio (4:39am):**  well, I suppose if your face isn't in them and you can't be identified...  
             **Gladio (4:40am):**  wait, if you don't 'show all the goods'... How are they nudes if you're not nude, huh?? Kinda defeats the purpose.  
  
  
             **Prompto (4:43am):**  they're provocative enough to be ( •̀ω•́ )✧  
             **Prompto (4:43am):**  don't underestimate my skillz  
  
  
             **Gladio (4:44am):**  ehh I still don't think it counts  
  
  
    Gladio swallowed hard, chewing on his bottom lip while watching the little ellipses in the corner of the screen drum at him, as if they were mocking him for waiting so eagerly for a reply. Then they disappeared and Gladio froze, teeth pressing sharp indents into his lip. He dropped the phone on the bed, suddenly afraid to touch it. There was no change to the screen for several minutes. Then, a sound caught his attention from the living room. He could hear faint shuffling as Prompto moved around. It only lasted a for a short time. Gladio's heart was pounding wildly as he strained to hear.  
  
    He couldn't deny that his lower half had begun stirring to life, but under the current uncertainty, it didn't do much more than twitch and throb weakly. Gladio's heart leapt into his throat when the ellipses returned and disappeared for a split second before appearing once more. When the messages popped up, he sucked in a sharp breath.  
  
  
             **Prompto (4:56am):**  it so counts  
             **Prompto (4:56am):**  maybe I should show you what I mean...?  
  
  
    Gladio's brain shut down for a moment. All he could do was blink down at the words while it booted back up enough for him to remember to send an answer.  
  
  
             **Gladio (4:58am):**  sure  
  
  
             ** _Prompto_** ** _sent photo_755-1216_0454.jpg_  
  
  
    ** Gladio's mouth went dry as he took in the image, releasing a throaty groan. His cock rose to attention, pressing against his boxer briefs. The image showed Prompto from the chin down, sitting on his knees on the hard wood floor, washed in the attractive glow of a lamp - had he really been so distracted that he missed the fact that Prompto turned that on? - and clad in nothing but the shield's over-sized hoodie. Lithe fingers on one hand lifted the hem tantalizingly high on his soft thighs, but kept it low enough to barely cover what lie between them. The other was up near his mouth, just visible at the top of the photo, biting the index finger.  
  
    The zipper was drawn down near his belly button, the fabric slouching mostly off his shoulders, showing off the expanse of his slim body. Pale and freckled, it easily showed off the blooming flush over his chest. Gladio's eyes lingered over the pert, pink nipples and the glimmer of metal that went through them, overcome with the utter need to put his mouth on them and make the blond  _whine_. The young man's muscles were really becoming defined - pay off for all the hard work he'd been putting into his Crownsguard training - and he seemed proud to show it off here, regardless of the pale stretch marks he was always so keen on hiding.  
  
    But right in the middle of the image, where his gaze was drawn so enticingly, was the obvious, straining erection beneath the fabric of Gladio's navy hoodie. A small, yet sizable wet spot had soaked through. With a sharp bolt of arousal, Gladio conjured up the mental image of the blond working himself through the material while reading his texts, arching his back and trying to pause long enough to take the photo.  
  
    Okay, yeah. He was willing to count that as a nude. And definitely "tasteful erotica". Safely assuming now that the blond wouldn't have taken and sent a photo just for him if he wasn't attracted to him, Gladio decided to express his genuine interest.  
  
  
             **Gladio (5:03am):**  fuck, Prom, that's...  
             **Gladio (5:03am):**  fuck, that's the sexiest fucking thing I've ever seen  
  
  
             **Prompto (5:04am):**  holy shit...  
             **Prompto (5:04am):**  fuck I'm so glad  
             **Prompto (5:04am):**  tbh I was getting kinda worried cuz u were taking so long to reply  
  
  
             **Gladio (5:05am):**  sorry 'bout that. I kinda... stared at it for a long time.  
             **Gladio (5:06am):**  I don't wanna sound full of myself, but... were you gettin hard for me the whole time we've been talking?  
  
  
             **Prompto (5:07am):**  yeah, and I'm touching myself now  
             **Prompto (5:08am):**  would it be weird if I said that the smell of ur hoodie is turning me on so much right now?  
             **Prompto (5:08am):**  fuck... Gladio I want u so bad  
  
  
    Gladio's brain came to a screeching halt once again. He cursed under his breath, even as it caught in his throat, and reached down to palm his neglected dick. An idea dawned on him and he tapped the camera app on his phone.  
  
  
             **Gladio (5:12am):**  mmmm I like the thought of your pretty cock rubbing against my hoodie  
             **Gladio (5:12am):**  but I think I'd like it more if it were rubbing against this:  
             ** _Gladio sent_** ** _photo_755-1216_0511.jpg_**  
  
  
    Gladio held his breath as the photo of his eager, clothed hard-on sent. He perked, ears picking up on the softest of gasps, sounding breathless. The brunet didn't need to wait for a reply. Soft footsteps were nearing the room as he scrambled to turn on the lamp, and soon the door quietly clicked open. Prompto slipped through, closed it, and leaned against it, looking absolutely debauched. He leveled a searching gaze on Gladio, breathing shallowly through rosy lips.  
  
    "C'mere, Prom." He rumbled just loud enough for him to hear.  
  
    The blond crossed to the bed in a heartbeat, clambering on and straddling Gladio's lap. Their mouths desperately sought each other out. It was a little awkward at first, coming in a little too rough, teeth clicking slightly and bumping noses. Then Prompto tilted his head, hands gliding up Gladio's chest to rest at the junction of his neck and jaw, and slotted their mouths for a perfect fit. There was an invisible crackle of energy between them, and Prompto's touch shot through him like electricity.  
  
    Prompto licked ever-so-sweetly at his lips, and Gladio didn't think his mouth had ever opened so fast. The blond's tongue explored his mouth and tongue so lightly that it almost tickled, but then the next moment he was pressing more firmly and with more confidence. He devoured the low groans that escaped Gladio's mouth.  
  
    Gladio's hands roved over every inch of exposed skin, sliding firm and steady up the blond's stomach, trying to memorize every dip and bulge of lithe muscle under butter-soft skin. He barely grazed his piercings, earning a stuttered gasp, before moving his hands back down. Hesitantly, he felt over the fabric of the hoodie until his fingers brushed against Prompto's hardened length.  
  
    "Yes," Prompto sighed against his lips before pulling away to rest his forehead against Gladio's, "gods, please touch me more, Gladdy."  
  
    The shield growled low, finding the zipper and easing it down until the jacket opened, revealing a dark blond trail of hair that led down to the darkened, rosy cock bobbing between his legs. Gladio made a small, needy noise in the back of his throat, wrapping one hand around his length reverently and giving it a few experimental pumps. He swallowed thickly at the way Prompto's muscles contracted at the sensation; the way his balls, already close to his body, twitched upward; the way his cock pulsed, shining with a slick layer of precum. Just a simple touch had the blond's body quaking.  
  
    He knew the look of someone on the razor's edge of ecstasy well. He was well acquainted with the practice himself. Gladio was dumbstruck, even as he opened his mouth to ask, "How long've you been denying yourself, Prom?" He took a quick, experimental lick against Prompto's nipple, and gently tugged the bar with his teeth.  
  
    Prompto let out a ragged gasp, arcing his back and slapping a hand over his mouth to muffle the whimper that followed.  
  
     _Oh_. That was a divine reaction.  
  
    Gladio didn't need an answer. He knew it was long enough for the smaller man to be on a hair-trigger. Gladio's hands landed high on Prompto's thighs, just beneath his ass, and pulled his hips down until his dick ground against his own. As he did, Gladio's mouth closed around a pink nipple and lightly suckled. Forcing down a cry, Prompto's hands flew up to bury them in the shield's thick, dark hair and pressing Gladio's mouth harder against his chest.  
  
    Prompto's narrow hips jolted and began rolling fluidly against Gladio's lap. The brunet freed one hand to pull at the waistband of his underwear. There was just enough room to free his leaking erection. At the first touch of their cocks, Prompto keened, fingers curling delightfully in Gladio's mane.  
  
    "Mmn... are-" Prompto took a shaky breath, "are you pierced?"  
  
    Gladio chuckled low, taking both their lengths in one hand and lightly squeezing their heads together so Prompto could feel the steel balls of his barbell massage him. He supposed it was only fair - Prompto surprised him by having his nipples pierced, and Gladio surprised him in turn with his frenum piercing.  
  
    The blond let out a low moan, "I- I don't think I'm gonna last long like this."  
  
    "Don't expect you to." Gladio murmured, nipping at his chest and stroking his hand faster. His orgasm was building quickly, coiling tight in his belly and causing a shiver of anticipation to go down his spine.  
  
    Prompto's body shook with pleasure, and he struggled against the urge to curl in on himself. In an effort to stay quiet, the blond was biting his plump lower lip so hard that the skin was going white, but small noises still escaped. Subconsciously, he tugged Gladio's hair, the sensation driving the shield to the edge. He coaxed Prompto down to kiss him, open-mouthed and hungry.  
  
    "Come for me, Prom." Gladio rasped against his lips, rubbing his thumb over their slits, "I want your pretty cock to come all over me."  
  
    With a sharp gasp, Prompto convulsed, hips stuttering to a stop with one last thrust into Gladio's tight grip. A hot, thick rope of release arced and hit Gladio square in the chest, followed by another and another before slowing to a weak dribble. Gladio found his own release a short time later while watching Prompto's furrowed brows ease and his face relax into a sated, blissed expression. Overstimulated, Prompto wriggled out of Gladio's hand while the shield worked himself through his climax.  
  
    The blond reached over a plucked a handful of tissues out of the box on the nightstand and helped clean their mess. With everything wiped away and tissues thrown away, Gladio collapsed onto the bed and tugged Prompto onto his chest, hoodie and all. Prompto went down willingly with a surprised laugh. He nuzzled the underside of Gladio's jaw, planting small kisses wherever he could reach. The shield clicked off the lamp and snaked his hands under the hoodie and rubbed soothing circles into Prompto's back.  
  
    "Guess we should probably talk about this, huh?" Prompto murmured quietly, already falling sleep.  
  
    "We can talk about it later," Gladio's voice was thick with sleep, his mind finally quiet. He got a hum in reply. He was just about to fall under when the bright glow of his phone shown through his eyelids. He pried one eye open and reached for it, and if he'd had enough energy he would have rolled his eyes at the messages.  
  
  
             **Noctis (5:47am):**  you two are gross  
             **Noctis (5:47am):**  took you long enough to get together  
  
  
             **Ignis (5:47am):**  Thank the Astrals. Now please let us sleep.  
  
  
    "Whas'at?" Prompto slurred, lips and warm breath against his neck.  
  
    "The guys bein' dicks. Guess we weren't that quiet." Gladio put his phone face-down on the table and snuggled back up, huffing a laugh at Prompto's mumbled reply that sounded suspiciously like, ' _oh, like they've never kept us up_.' Within seconds, they both succumbed to a very restful sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ughh hey, better late than never, right? This one got away from me and ended up way longer than I intended. My goal was around 1,000 words per fic so I could get them done in time. That didn't happen ;u;
> 
> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are loved and appreciated!
> 
> Come say hi to me!  
> | [tumblr](http://fairygodpiggy.tumblr.com/) | [art blarg](http://fairygodpiggyart.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/fairygodpiggy) |


End file.
